the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Snarl (G1)
Snarl is an unhappy, unsociable loner. He grudgingly follows Grimlock's orders and that's about it. He leaves thinking to others. He has few opinions and rarely expresses those he has. Snarl's uncommunicative nature only serves to fuel his sense of isolation. On top of all this, he hates the ungainly stegosaur form given him by the Ark and feels that the war on Earth means he may never see his beloved Cybertron again. Snarl is a profoundly unhappy being. Only in war does Snarl feel happiness. Only the joy of combat washes away the ache in his spark, and lets him forget anything but the rising thrill of the fight. For these reasons Snarl revels in combat more than even his fellow Dinobots. :Preliminary name: Stegobot :Hebrew name: Nahaman (נהמן- "Snarler") :Hungarian name: Acsargó :French name (Canada): Grondeur :Portuguese name (Brazil comic): Rugidor :Portuguese name (Portugal cartoon): Ríspido :Russian Tv dub name (6th channel): Снэрл ("Snarl") :Italian name: '''Stego' Fiction Marvel Comics continuity Generation One Snarl was one of the original crew of the Ark. After it crashed, Shockwave came to Earth in pursuit and landed in the Savage Land. The Ark rebuilt Snarl along with Grimlock, Slag, Sludge and Swoop into the Dinobots and sent them to the Savage Land to defeat Shockwave. Shockwave had the upper hand until Snarl smashed the mountainside Shockwave was standing on, sending him and the Dinobots submerged in a tar pit where they remained until they were dug out by Ratchet millions of years later. Snarl, along with the other Dinobots, then helped Ratchet to defeat Megatron and reclaim the Ark and free the deactivated Autobots within. Not long after this he went mad due to the burning out of his cybodendrons after being submerged in the tar pit for millions of years. The Autobots knew the danger the Dinobots posed and they set out to find them. Snarl later recovered along with the other Dinobots. He and the other Dinobots left the ''Ark shortly afterward to help Sludge save his friend, Joy Meadows from both the Decepticons and Swoop's former tormentor, Professor Morris and his new robot Centurion, funded by Triple-I. '' Snarl would later battle the future Decepticon Galvatron. After the death of Optimus Prime, Snarl helped to battle Trypticon who had been sent from Cybertron by Ratbat to attack the Ark. Having driven Trypticon away Snarl and the Dinobots returned to the Ark where Grimlock was declared Autobot leader. Following the return of Optimus Prime as Autobot leader, Snarl and the other Dinobots were critically damaged by the Underbase-powered Starscream. After being repaired by Ratchet using Pretender technology, Grimlock took Snarl and the Dinobots to Hydrus 4 and restored them using Nucleon. Snarl and the Dinobots later returned to Cybertron and took part in the battle against Unicron. Marvel UK future timelines In 2008, Snarl and the Dinobots were one of several special units unleashed on the Decepticon attack force when Scourge and Cyclonus led the 'Cons on a siege of the Autobots' main base on Cybertron. Autobot High Command soon learned this assault was only a distraction, however, engineered by Unicron himself who was reconstructing himself on the planet of Junk. When Smokescreen returned from Junk with this news, Rodimus Prime gathered Scattershot, Grimlock, and the rest of the Dinobots with him to make an assault on Junk. Much to Rodimus's dismay, Snarl and the Dinobots didn't hold back at all when attacking the Junkions Unicron had mind-controlled into doing his bidding, and tore through them as if they were any other enemy. Earthforce Searching for a means to revive his fellow Dinobots, Grimlock found a way and brought Snarl and the others back to full activation. Shockwave wanted the secret for himself, but the Dinobots weren't exactly forthcoming. During a fight with Shockwave's Decepticons, Snarl took Starscream to school, battering him with his tail, taking a bite out of his legs, and finally zapping the treacherous Decepticon with solar energy from his spines. Not long after that, Optimus Prime took the ''Ark off-planet, leaving Earth under the protection of Grimlock, the Dinobots, and the newly formed Autobot Earthforce they commanded. '' Feeling Grimlock was taking his new command gig too seriously, Snarl and the other Dinobots decided to have a little fun with the boss, thanks to the Earth custom of April Fools' Day. They sent him out on a wild robo-goose chase for Shockwave, only to end up at an ice sculpture of the Decepticon set behind an "April Fools!" sign. Grimlock didn't take this too well, and was last seen headed towards Snarl and the Dinobots with the world's biggest snowball. When Wheeljack discovered an evil plot behind Sleepfast nightlights, he had Snarl help him break into the manufacturing warehouse to confirm his suspicions. While inside, they were attacked by a swarm of evil nightlight gremlins and confronted by the mastermind behind the nefarious scheme: Mindwipe! Thinking quickly, Snarl and Wheeljack were able to turn the thought-activated nightlights against their creator, mentally commanding the hundreds of lights to all flash on at once, temporarily shorting out Mindwipe's optical circuitry. As Autobot Earthbase finished construction, Snarl was present when Wheeljack activated the unfortunate defense system that kept the Autobots out of their own headquarters. When the system had to be shut down, he was also on hand to defend the base from an attack by Soundwave and the Decepticons. As always, the Dinobots stuck together in crises, like when Slag went into a routine berserker rage right when Optimus Prime was performing an inspection of the Earthforce operation. Snarl and the others went racing around the base trying to keep Slag from destroying TOO much necessary equipment before Prime left. On a more serious note, however, Snarl himself came down with a debilitating case of Corrodia Gravis, a wasting disease that would cause him to slowly rust to death unless he received a systems boost from a compatible Transformer. The problem? That Transformer was Starscream. Starscream made a deal with the Autobots and agreed to the systems boost , but years later the disease returned and Snarl was completely incapacitated. The Dinobots theorized that the central control crystal from the shuttle which first brought them to Earth could help, storing Snarl's cerebral patterns until a new body could be constructed for him. Once they traveled to the Savage Land, however, they found that the crystal wasn't in the shuttle anymore. Searching the area, the Dinobots found a paleontologist named Professor Embrey, who had adapted the crystal and used its radiative properties to stop a wasting disease that was killing off the dinosaurs in the Savage Land. Unable to retrieve the crystal from Embrey without condemning the dinosaurs to death, Swoop arranged a solution by using the crystal to transfer Snarl's mind into a living stegosaurus. Snarl remained behind in the Savage Land under Embrey's care until a new body could be made for him. ''Another Time and Place'' Several months after the golden age of Cybertron was reintroduced, Snarl and most of his fellow Dinobots had succumbed to the transfiguring effects of Nucleon and lost their ability to transform. When Grimlock received information that the Hydrus Four facilities had reopened, and discovered a means of reversing Nucleonic changes, the Dinobots jumped at the idea. Despite Prime's half-hearted warnings, Snarl and his teammates followed Grimlock back to Hydrus Four in the hopes of becoming Transformers once again. They were followed by the "exiled" Decepticons, however, and a battle with a huge native creature delayed the Dinobots long enough for Bludgeon's crew to get ahead of them and take over the Nucleon facility. The Dinobots were laid low by a Holocaust Trigger, overloading their sensory circuits so that they were helpless before the Decepticons. Cruelly tortured, the Dinobots were still left alive so that they could witness the rebirth of Megatron, thanks to the Nucleon infusions Bludgeon was feeding him. Luckily, the Autobots had long since learned to become worried whenever the Dinobots were out of sight for too long, and had followed them to Hydrus Four. Roadhandler, Tote and several Micromasters managed to free the injured Dinobots, and an Autobot strike force brought down their Decepticon captors. The Nucleon reversion process was a success, and Snarl and his comrades were restored to fully operational Transformers. Generation 2 Snarl and the Dinobots were fighting alongside Grimlock and a small group of Autobot firestormers when they uncovered the Cybertronian Empire and their terraforming measures. After calling in Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots, they became part of a major offensive against not only Jhiaxus and his ilk, but everything they represented. Despite Prime serving as overall commander, however, Snarl and his buddies were still Dinobots first and foremost. So when Grimlock wanted to take first strike action against Prime's orders, there was no question who they'd follow. Snarl and the others were captured almost immediately, though, and only escaped thanks to the timely intervention of Optimus Prime and his more loyal group of soldiers. Snarl continued to fight alongside the Autobots with his Dinobot comrades, on both Earth and Ethos. Later, after the Autobots forged an alliance with the first-generation Decepticons against the Cybertronians, the Dinobots got into the spirit of things—they teamed up with Headstrong and Weirdwolf in a metal-munching contest, to see who could chow down on the most Cybertronians. Man, too bad Hun-Grrr and Skullcruncher weren't there to make it a real contest. Classics Snarl (in his Action Master body) is part of Grimlock's crew on the Graviton. He has been the only totally functional Action Master that has appeared so far (though Optimus and Grimlock had previously appeared in their AM bodies in the Marvel comics, along with a cameo of Krok, Snarl is the first one who has appeared with his transforming accessory, the main AM feature). Cartoon continuity :Voice actor: Hal Rayle (US), Ken Shiroyama (Japan) Snarl, along with Swoop, were the second set of Dinobots created by Wheeljack. They fought the previous Dinobot group who had been tricked by Megatron into joining the Decepticons. Soon after a climactic battle between Optimus Prime and Megatron, the Constructicons dug their way into the Ark in an attempt to destroy Teletraan I. Upon the sounding of the alarm, Snarl was among the Dinobots who drove the intruders outside the base. However, the Constructions unleashed their secret weapon by combining to form the mighty Devastator. Snarl was kicked by the giant, ending up hanging over the edge of a river of lava which then proceeded to burn his already damaged backside. It was not a very good day. In the year 2005, Snarl was conspicuously absent during one of the most significant battles of the Great War, but was present in the aftermath of the Decepticon attack on Autobot City before disappearing again. By 2006, Snarl had become a little more talkative. He and Sludge were left to guard Cybertron when a seemingly resurrected Optimus Prime told them all that Hot Rod, Arcee, Ultra Magnus, and Kup were killed by the Quintessons, only to see them arrive after the Autobot fleet left. Despite Sludge's initial concern that the two Dinobots were dead, Snarl belatedly realized that something was wrong. Snarl would often spend his free time fishing in a lake/pond with the other Dinobots. Their idea of fishing was wading out and grabbing fish with their teeth. He was among the first Dinobots to realize that there was something wrong with Grimlock after he was exposed to Anti-electrons, and the Dinobots temporarily ostracized him. They let Grimlock back after he transferred his super-intelligence to Computron. Later, he was among the Primitives summoned by Primacron's assistant to fight Tornedron. He objected to the "stupid Decepticon rhino"'s low opinion of Grimlock, and a brawl insued. Other than that, he didn't really contribute much to the Primitives' adventures. Dreamwave comics continuity Millions of years ago, he made fun of Trypticon's "dumb-looking" dinosaur-esque robot mode. Then in present day, he ended up with a dinosaur alt-mode. Oh, bitter irony! Devil's Due G.I.Joe vs Transformers comics continuity IDW comics continuity Snarl and the other Dynobots followed Grimlock to revenge themselves against Shockwave, who blew up a cache of energon they had stolen. When Shockwave traveled to Earth, the Dynobots pursued him and reformatted themselves to transform into robotic dinosaurs with a synthetic skin as a defense against energon overload. Sadly, it did not protect the Dynobots from Shockwave's energy blasts, which melted the artificial skin and caused the Dynobots to go into stasis lock due to excessive energon radiation. Due to a deadman's switch, The Dynobots' ship (the Skyfire) blasted a volcano that buried everyone in molten lava. Thousands of years later, the Dynobots were eventually excavated by Skywatch, and though Grimlock was the first to be brought back online, he was freed from Skywatch's control through a virus implanted by a Machination spy (under orders from Scorponok). Scorponok wanted Grimlock to join him, but Grimlock refused, fought Scorponok and escaped, vowing to find and rescue Snarl and the other Dynobots. Scorponok, however, plans to take control of the Dynobots himself and use them to assassinate Grimlock. Toys Generation One *'Snarl' (Dinobot, 1985/1986/1991/1992) **''Japanese ID number'': 29 **''Accessories'': "Energo Sword", "Electron Cannon", "Rocket Pod", 3 missiles : Snarl transforms from a robotic stegosaurus dinosaur bristling with gold vacuum-metalized armor plates, to a heavily armed robot armed with a red energo-blade, a smaller laser rifle and a rocket launcher with three black missiles. : Snarl was later reissued in the European/Australian-exclusive "Classics" series (not to be confused with the 2006 Classics line). In Japan, he and the other Dinobots were offered as mail-away items during Operation Combination, at a cost of 2300 yen (his original retail price) and two robot points. *'Snarl' (Action Master, 1990) **''Accessories'': "Tyrannitron" partner, "Intensity Beam" : Action Master Snarl is a non-transforming action figure that combines the animation model with toy-details and a few other new flourishes. He was sold on an individual card with his transforming partner Tyrannitron. He is compatible with any other Action Master weapon or vehicle. Generation 2 *'Snarl' (Dinobot, 1993) **''Accessories'': "Vigor Sword", "Electron Gun" : The original Snarl toy went through several iterations in the Generation 2 line. First, he was re-released in the original silver base color without his missile launcher or missiles; the only notable difference in the toy proper is the inclusion of the "AUTOBOT" tampograph on one of his robot-mode legs. : The toy then had its silver changed to green, and then changed again to red. The final red coloration is the most common, while the green and silver variations go for a little more on the secondary market. Notes *In Heavy Metal War, Snarl demonstrated the ability to shoot lasers out of his nostrils. This is awesome. He can also shoot lasers out of his sword. Again, this is awesome. * The original Snarl toy was part of Takara's Diaclone Dinosaur Robo series. When Hasbro imported the toy for the Transformers line, the Diaclone driver mini-figure was dropped and the robot mode's black torso was turned to a more team-matching red. * Action Master Snarl is the only carded returning-character Autobot Action Master to have an animal/robot partner rather than a giant accessory in the US line. Whether or not his partner Tyrannitron was originally intended to go with Kick-Off --who got a giant accessory rather than an animal/robot partner like all the other new-character Action Masters-- is unknown. * According to his toy bio, the Beast Machines era Dinobot Striker is rumored to be one of the original Generation One Dinobots. If this is true, his stegosaur mode and energy absorbing spinal plates strongly point towards his being Snarl. External links * Snarl at TFU.info * Snarl's Universe profile at NTFA.net * [http://www.diaclone.net/orid/diadino/d089.html Diaclone Snarl at DIACLONE.net (Japanese-language site)] Category:Action Masters Category:Autobots Category:Combiners Category:Dinobots Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Headmasters characters Category:Mail order items Category:Timelines characters